cambiando personalidades
by anitacm
Summary: Kagome al entrar en el instituto de talentos mas cotizado del mundo conocerá a un misterioso chico con el que empezara con mal pie pero acabara de forma distinta...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Prólogo:

Kagome Goofall es una adolescente de 15 años, sus padres, unos reputados empresarios y dueños de una de las más grandes corporaciones comerciales informática y tecnológica, fríos y calculadores, que no se detienen ante nada con tal de mantener su gran fortuna y bienes materiales. Kagome es una chica dulce, bondadosa, justa, inocente, virtuosa y sobre todo alegre a la que le encanta cantar, bailar y pintar, con el pelo negro con reflejos azulados y hasta la cintura y ojos color café, tan cálidos como dos soles y con gran belleza, que vive sola junto a su nana de alta edad Kaede y su mayordomo Rihito, un joven apuesto de 20 años de una gran belleza, en el piso más grande y caro de todo un edificio de apartamentos más caros de todo Manhattan. Kagome entra gracias a una beca de danza y canto en uno de los institutos de talentos más prestigioso y grande de todo el mundo. Allí conocerá a Sango, hija de Takeshi Cornelly, uno de los mayores actores de Hollywood, y gran amiga desde el momento en que la conoce. Kagome al entrar la primera vez en clase conocerá a un misterioso chico que es su compañero de pupitre, Sesshomaru Taisho, hijo del abogado y empresario Inu no Taisho casado con la mdre de su medio hermano Inuyasha. Sesshomaru tiene 15 años al igual que Kagome, con el pelo largo y de un raro plateado pero bello y ojos dorados como dos gotas de oro líquido extremadamente fríos en su mirar, es el chico que más aventuras ha tenido incluyendo a Kagura Lumbert también de 15 años que no está dispuesta a dejarlo ir bajo ninguna circunstancia ya que su actitud de posesividad y esnobismo no se lo permite, aunque según ella es "amor". Arrogante, vanidoso, rompecorazones y que no mira por los demás ni por nada y solo en su propio beneficio cambiará al conocer a Kagome y caerá en las redes del amor en las que nunca había caído antes aun habiendo tenido tantas aventuras y mujeres y Kagome, que a pesar de decir que odiarle, se enamorará perdidamente de él poco a poco.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Nuevo instituto.

En una habitación de un gran apartamento se encontraba una chica de 15 años cepillándose su largo y sedoso cabello negro azulado frente al espejo de su tocador antes de meterse en la cama para dormir.

-¡Kagome! ¡Me voy! ¡Ten cuidado y no abras a nadie!

-¡Si Kaede! ¡Vete tranquila!

Una anciana se asoma por la puerta de la gran habitación con paredes de colores.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres que me vaya ya? Mañana es tu primer día en ese instituto de talentos y…

-Que sí, venga vete tranquila, no me pasará nada

-Está bien- dijo Kaede resignada- Adiós, ten cuidado-dijo dando un suspiro y un beso en la cabeza de Kagome

-Sí, adiós nana Kaede

La anciana sale de la habitación cerrando tras de sí la puerta y se dirige al salón y se encuentra con un joven de 20 años delgado y de complexión atlética, con pelo corto de color negro y ojos azules como el cielo despejado vestido con un frac de mayordomo negro y blanco sentado en uno de los sillones negros mirando por la gran ventana. El chico medía más o menos 1'80m. La luz de la luna pasaba a través del gran ventanal del salón y le daba directamente en sus finas facciones y lo hacía ver más bello de la que era.

-Rihito, ¿estarás aquí mañana para hacerle el desayuno?- preguntó Kaede.

-Por supuesto, como siempre Kaede

-Entonces volveré a la mansión de los padres de Kagome, para que no se den cuenta de que no he estado allí en todo el día, buenas noches Rihito

-Que pase buenas noches Kaede

Cuando escucho como se cerró la puerta principal, Rihito se dirigió al cuarto de Kagome, llamó a la puerta y como nadie respondió entró abriendo poco a poco la puerta y habló en voz baja:

-Kagome, ¿estás despierta?

Entonces ingresó en la habitación sin ruido alguno y se dirigió a la gran cama de sabanas negras y la encontró allí dormida. Entonces, Rihito le abrió bien la cama, la tapó con las sabanas, le puso en hora el despertador y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Que tengas dulces sueños, mi querida Kagome- dijo en susurro apagando la luz y cerrando tras de sí sin hacer ruido. Después se dirigió al salón a recoger sus cosas para volver a su apartamento que se encontraba unos pisos más abajo, aunque no muy cansado ya no había hecho gran cosa en todo el día ya que Kagome siempre le decía que se relajara que ella podía valerse y hacerlo todo sola.

-Es más terca que una mula- dijo con ese pensamiento en la cabeza y cerró la puerta principal detrás de él con llave.

EN OTRO LUGAR:

En la habitación de una gran mansión, se encontraba un joven de 15 años llenando una maleta de DC negra de libros y cuadernos, ya que al siguiente día sería la entrada al instituto después de las vacaciones de verano y no podía llegar tarde por pequeñeces como esas.

-Dios, ¿cuándo se acabará este martirio? No sé ni para qué me metieron en ese insoportable instituto de talentos hace 3 años…

-Qué, ¿hablando solo?- se escuchó decir la voz de una de las personas que más odiaba desde la puerta abierta de su habitación.

-¡Largo Inuyasha! ¡Ya tengo bastante con tener que soportarte en el instituto como para tenerte aquí también incordiando!- dijo prácticamente gritando y tirándole el libro de historia a su medio hermano, pero este antes de recibir el impacto cerró la puerta haciendo que el libro impactara contra la puerta de madera como un tomate o un huevo en Halloween.

-Jo, yo solo quería que no te cabrearas tanto, que te van a salir arrugas- y se fue sabiendo que su medio hermano explotaría de un momento a otro si no se iba corriendo.

-¡Maldito inútil! Bueno da igual, me dormiré y descansaré antes de que le haga comerse el libro de química

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:

La luz de la mañana le daba en la cara a una bella chica a la vez que escuchaba el despertador marcando las 7:30 de la mañana. Sus ojos color café es fueron abriendo perezosamente mientras que con su mano derecha buscaba el botón del dichoso despertador a la vez que con la izquierda se tapaba más con las sabanas hasta cubrir todo su rostro.

-Dios, que pocas ganas de levantarme, bueno me quedaré un ratito más…

-¡Ni hablar señorita! ¡Te tienes que levantar ya! ¡Sino no te dará tiempo de llegar!- dijo la voz ronca de Kaede.

-¡Jo Kaede! ¡5 minutos más, plis!

-¡Ni 5 ni 1! ¡Venga vamos, que Rihito te está haciendo el desayuno y es tu favorito!

-¡¿Tortitas con chocolate?!- dijo dando un salto desde la cama al suelo.

-Si venga, anda corre y prepárate

Al instante de decir esto, Kagome fue corriendo a su vestidor para ponerse el uniforme, que consistía en una blusa blanca con cuello de tirilla con botones rosas, un jersey gris con el cuello justo por encima del pecho que cogió en la mano sin ponérselo y unos pantalones de pitillo que se ajustaban bien a sus caderas y le hacían las piernas más esbeltas de lo que eran color gris junto con unas converses grises y salió por la puerta corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Ahhh…esa niña nunca cambiará

EN LA COCINA…

-¡Buenos días Rihito!- saludó Kagome sentándose a la mesa bar.

-Muy buenos días Kagome ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-¡Muy bien! ¿Y tu?- respondió Kagome impaciente

-También bien- dijo Rihito dejando enfrente de Kagome un plato de tortitas con chocolate y un vaso de leche.

-¡GRACIAS RIHITO!- dijo agradeciendo con una gran sonrisa sincera.

-De nada, pero yo que tu comería rápido, sino no llegarás.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijo mirando el reloj de pared de la cocina- ¡AAAAA! ¡NO VOY A LLEGAR!- dijo prácticamente desesperada Kagome cogiendo todo lo que pudo meterse en la boca de una vez tomándose el vaso de leche para no atragantarse y cogió la mochila, dinero para el metro y su jersey del instituto.

-¡GRACIAS POR EL DESAYUNO ADIÓS!

-Espera, ¿qué haces con el uniforme masculino?- preguntó Kaede extrañada

-Me gusta más que la falda, bueno, ¡adiós!- y cerró la puerta principal tras de sí de un portazo.

De mientras que corría y rezaba por no llegar tarde el primer día en su nuevo instituto, Kagome se estaba intentando poner a la vez el jersey hasta que…

¡PLOFFF! Se chocó con alguien.

-¡AY lo siento mucho! ¡Iba distraída con el jersey y no miré por donde iba!- dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente y haciendo un par de reverencias en forma de disculpas.

-No pasa nada- dijo la voz dulce de una chica- yo tampoco miré, sabes, voy tarde al insti y… ¡Olle! ¿Tú vas a mi instituto?

-¿Eh?- entonces Kagome levantó la mirada y vió a una chica de su misma edad con el pelo castaño recogido en una cola alta y ojos color avellana y con el uniforme femenino de su instituto que era igual que le suyo de cintura para arriba pero de esta para abajo llevaba una falda de tablillas gris a cuadros, unos calcetines/medias blancos y manoletinas marrones.

-Pero, ¿Por qué llevas el de chico? ¡Aunque te queda muy bien!- dijo la otra chica alegre.

-Bueno, no me gusta mucho llevar falda al insti… bueno, me llamo Kagome, Kagome Goofall- dijo extendiéndole la mano en forma de saludo.

-Yo me llamo Sango Cornelly, mucho gusto-dijo estrechándole la mano.

-¿Tu eres la hija de Takeshi Cornelly?- dijo Kagome sorprendida.

-Sip, ¿y tú la de Michel Goofall, el famoso dueño de las empresas ?

-Sí, aunque no me guste mucho serlo…

Entonces, las dos miraron sus relojes de pulsera y:

-¡AAAAAA! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!- y se fueron corriendo juntas al instituto mientras conversaban juntas.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su clase, que curiosamente era la misma, 4º de secundaria A, llamaron y entraron pidiendo permiso.

-Adelante-dijo la voz de un hombre detrás de la puerta.

-Buenos días, ¡sentimos el retraso!- dijeron al unísono haciendo una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

-No os preocupéis, bueno señorita Sango siéntase por favor en su sitio y usted deberá ser la señorita Kagome ¿verdad? Yo soy Naraku su nuevo tutor- dijo un hombre de unos 32 años con el pelo negro largo y negro como el carbón y largo recogido en una cola alta y ojos color sangre que no apartaban su mirar de Kagome mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-Sí, encantada profesor Naraku

-Bueno, si no le importa, preséntese ante el grupo por favor

-De acuerdo…-dijo resignada ya que no sabía ni tenía nada preparado mientras se ponía de frente a toda la clase- Bueno, me llamo Kagome Goofall, tengo 15 años y he venido a este instituto gracias a una beca de cante y danza, aunque también daré clases de instrumental, pintura, cinematografía y arte dramático, bueno y creo que ya está…

-Entonces por favor siéntase al lado del señor Taisho, a partir de ahora será su sitio indefinidamente- dijo el profesor señalando el asiento vacío que le había asignado.

Kagome se dirigió a paso lento hacia su sitio mientras sentía la mirada de todos los chicos de la clase y oyendo suspiros de los mismos a veces acompañados de halagos como "qué guapa es…" o "vaya cuerpo".

Al sentarse se dio cuenta de que su nuevo compañero no era muy hablador ya que normalmente se suele entablar conversación con el alumno nuevo o con el nuevo compañero de pupitre, así que decidió empezar ella.

-Hola, encantada- le dijo al chico que tenía a su lado, pero él ni caso le hizo, siguió con su mirada al frente indiferente. Entonces se dio cuenta de su condición física y de que en realidad era bastante guapo. Tenía el pelo largo suelto y de colar plateado y sus ojos, fríos e inexpresivos cargados de indiferencia que podrían matar a cualquiera solo con mirarlo eran de color ámbar. Era bastante musculoso. Al cabo de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que la ignoraba, entonces se resignó y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo que siempre llevaba encima, su estuche y se puso a dibujar….


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Trabajo de historia:

La hora se pasó rápida, ya que el profesor dejó esa hora para preguntas de los alumnos referentes al nuevo curso. Kagome no se enteraba de nada de lo que decían sus compañeros y su profesor ya que estaba tan metida en su diujo que ni siquiera ser enteraba de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Mientras, su compañero, Sesshomaru, tenía su mirada fija en el reloj, aunque muchas veces tubo que voltearse a su mejor amigo, Miroku, un chic o de 15 años de la misma estatura de él, con el pelo negro recogido en una pequeña coleta baja situada en su nuca y ojos color cielo, un tanto mujeriego , que se encontraba atrás de él junto a Sango a la que no dejaba en paz y que no paraba de pasarle notitas de Kagura, que no paraba de escribirle notitas de amor y un tanto provocativas, pero el como si nada.

Ya había pasado la primera y la segunda hora y Kagome sino hubiese sido por el profesor hubiese seguido dibujando.

-Señorita Goofall, ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?-preguntó Naraku con una mirada acusatoria.

-¿he? ¿yo? Bueno, pu-pues estoy dibujando….

-Bueno pues será mejor que deje lo de dibujar para la clase de arte señorita Goofall si no quiere que la regañen.

-¡Sí! ¡En seguida!-respondió Kagome guardando su lápiz y goma en su estuche y dejándolo en la mesa rápidamente.

-Bueno, ahora os voy a presentar a vuestra nueva profesora de historia y gramática, la señorita Rockfeller-dijo Naraku dejando pasar a una señora de unos 45 años, bajita y regordeta con gafas grandes y cuadradas que le ocupaban casi toda la cara con el pelo corto rubio que estaba casi todo cubierto por las canas de la edad. Venía vestida con una falda de tubo fucsia por debajo de las rodillas, una camisa verde con una rebeca morada tirando para rosa, un pañuelo rojo y unas medias marrones junto con unos zapatos de tacón bajos morados. Traía consigo un bolso bastante grande de tela con estampados de flores en el que podía meter prácticamente una radio si se lo propusiera. Sus uñas eran bastantes largas y pintadas de fucsia junto con brillantes pequeños que estaban situados en los extremos de estas.

-Buenos días alumnos, como bien a dicho vuestro profesor y tutor Naraku seré vuestra nueva profesora de historia y literatura, así que espero que nos llevemos bien durante este curso-dijo la señora Rockfeller poniéndose delante de la clase- este trimestre empezaremos a dar la historia medieval-concluyo con su voz autoritaria y de pito.

-Entonces me retiro señorita Rockfeller, que tenga un buen día y si sucede algo venga y hable conmigo- dijo Naraku despidiéndose desde la puerta del aula.

-Está bien, no se preocupe, hasta luego-respondió la profesora.

Naraku se retiró de allí cerrando la puerta corrediza con delicadeza dejando a los alumnos junto con la profesora Rockfeller.

-Bien, voy a pasar lista-dijo la profesora sentándose a la mesa que se encontraba en la esquina pegada a las ventanas- bueno, cuando diga vuestro nombre levantar la mano,… Black

-¡Presente!

-Carpani

-Presente…

-Cornelly

-¡Presente!

- Costa

-¡Presente!

-Duff

-¡Presente!

-Evans

-Presente

-Gómez

-¡Presente!

-Goofall… ¿la señorita Goofall se encuentra aquí?

Entonces Kagome que se encontraba dibujando (como no) sintió como le daban pequeños codazos que le distraían de su labor. Levantó la mirada y vio como todo el mundo incluyendo a su compañero que parecía que había sido el que le avisó la observaba y se dio cuenta de que estaban pasando lista.

-¡Eh! ¡Presente!-dijo rápidamente antes de que la profesora dijera algo- gracias- dijo sentándose en su sitio en un susurro que solo Sesshomaru pudo oír mientras que le sonreía sinceramente.

-Bueno continuemos, Green

-¡presente!

-Hoffman

-¡Presente!

-Johnson

….nadie contesto

-he de suponer que ha faltado, ¿alguien sabe por qué?

-¡Yo señorita!-dijo un joven de cabello rubio corto y de ojos azules levantándose de su asiento que se encontraba en la tercera fila pegada a la ventana. (Kagome estaba sentada en la cuarta del medio junto a Sesshomaru. Ella a la deracha y el a la izquierda).

-Dígame señor…

-Yue, Yue Carpani, Steve ha faltado porque se encontraba mal, señorita

-Está bien gracias, ya puede sentarse por favor

Yue se sentó y empezó a hablar con su compañero que tenía el pelo largo hasta los hombros de color canela.

-Sigamos, Lumbert

-¡Presente!-dijo una voz afeminada y muy coqueta proveniente de las bancos de atrás de Sango y Miroku que se encontraban a su vez atrás de las de Kagome y Sesshomaru.

-Morgan

-¡Presente!

-Olsen

-¡Presente!

-Owen

-Presente

-Smith

-¡Presente!

-Soto

-Presente

-Stevens

-Presente

-Sweet

-¡Presente!

-Taisho

Entonces Kagome levantó la mirada y vio cómo su compañero se levantaba de su asiento dejando arrastrar su silla.

-Presente-dijo cortantemente con su voz gélida e intimidante Sesshomaru y se sentó.

-_La verdad es que es muy guapo-_pensaba Kagome, pero al darse cuenta de por dónde iban sus pensamientos, movió su cabeza negativa y enérgicamente-_¡pero en qué diablos pienso!¡Si es supe desagradable y demasiado frío!¡Podría hacerle competencia hasta a un iceberg!_

Sesshomaru vio cómo su compañera movía la cabeza y volvía a concentrar en su dibujo.

-_Es bastante guapa y dibuja bien, la verdad… ¿¡pero que pienso?! ¡No puede gustarme para nada! Bueno mejor dejemos los pensamientos innecesarios y centrémonos en la clase que es lo más importante._

-Y por último, Tisdale

-¡Presente!

-Perfecto, entonces solo ha faltado un alumno. Bueno entonces sigamos con la clase. Por favor señorita Goofall, ¿podría dejar de dibujar por favor?

-¿Qué? ¡Sí claro! Discúlpeme…

-Gracias, bueno este trimestre empezaremos a dar la vida en la época medieval. Como sabréis esta trimestre será un poco más… digamos que entretenido, por que como algunos sabéis vamos a ir de viaje a finales del trimestre a España, ya que allí hay muchas obras medievales y han pasado por allí muchas culturas. Algunos de vosotros ya habéis ido allí supongo, ¿no, señorita Goofall?

-Sí-respondió Kagome-he estado viviendo allí desde que nací hasta hace unas semanas ya que nací allí.

-¿Y por casualidad no será de Andalucía, o me equivoco?

-Tiene usted razón señorita, más concretamente de Sevilla.

-Allí es justamente donde nos dirigiremos señorita Goofall, ya que han pasado por allí muchas culturas como la musulmana.

-Exacto

-Bueno pues entonces estará encantada de realizar este viaje ¿verdad?

-Sí, hace tiempo que no voy

-Bueno como os iba diciendo, iremos a Sevilla durante una semana y media y… ¿qué sucede señor Acosta?

-Señorita, ¿en dónde pasaríamos las noches?

-Bueno, todavía no lo sabemos, todavía falta bastante tiempo a sí que ya se verá. Bueno, ahora os explicaré los criterios de evaluación…

A partir de ahí, Kagome no prestó más atención a la profesora y se puso a continuar con su dibujo.

Lo que quedaba de hora pasó corriendo y 5 minutos antes de que tocase la campana que anunciaba el recreo, Kagome había terminado de hacer su dibujo. Este era un ángel de cuerpo entero con el cabello largo que ondeaba con el viento vestido con una túnica hasta por encima de las rodillas y unos pantalones que le llegaban hasta los tobillos, sin zapatos y con las alas extendidas a los lados de este. Una de ellas era como las del propio ángel, y la otra era como la de un demonio, negra y sin plumas con garras en los extremos.

-Para el lunes, ya que estamos a viernes, tendrán que hacerme un trabajo de 20 páginas sobre la edad media junto con su compañero de pupitre, así tendrán todo el fin de semana- dijo la profesora ganándose suspiro de resignación y quejas por parte de sus alumnos.

-Hasta la semana que viene-se despidió la profesora guardando todas sus cosas en su gran bolso y al cabo de 2 segundos sonó la campana.

Todos los alumnos estaban levantándose para dirigirse al recreo cogiendo su desayuno de media mañana y saliendo de dos en dos de la clase poco a poco.

-Kagome, que mala suerte ahora a ver cómo te las apañas con el señor cubito de hielo ¿verdad?- dijo Sango divertida y en susurro a su nueva amiga, que se encontraba guardando sus cosas en la maleta y cogiendo su comida de esta.

-Sí, no podía haberme tocado con alguien que cuando te mira no te congela-respondió igual Kagome- bueno, y a ti ¿Cómo te va con tu compañero?

-Mal, me cae bien pero es un mujeriego y no para de tocar donde no debe…oye, ¿te llevas la mochila?- dijo Sango a Kagome

-Si me voy al club de dibujo, tengo que hablar con el profesor que lo dirige y entregarle unos documentos de admisión ¿me acompañas?

-Claro-entonces las dos juntas se fueron junto con sus mochilas a el aula del club de pintura mientras se tomaban su comida.

EN EL RECREO…

-Sesshomaru, ¿Cómo te va con la nueva? He visto que es una monada y además es talentosa, no me importaría tenerla de pareja para el trabajo de no ser porque estoy con mi querida Sanguito- dijo Miroku mientras acompañaba a su amigo que estaba sentado en el césped debajo de un árbol.

-Pues la verdad, ni siquiera nos hemos hablado y a saber cómo voy a arreglármelas con ella para hacer el trabajo. Lo único que hacía era dibujar y no ha prestado atención a clase solo cuando la señorita Rockfeller empezó a hablar del viaje a España.

-Pues según lo que me he enterado ella es de allí y de una de las ciudades más moviditas en las que se baila más flamenco ¿Cómo bailara e Sesshomaru?- dijo Miroku con una sonrisa pícara a su amigo- Seguro que estas deseando verla bailar ¿o me quivoco?

-No digas tonterías, nunca me podría gustar ella- respondió Sesshomaru ladeando su cabeza para que Miroku no le viera el sonrojo.

-Lo que tú digas…Bueno ¿y en donde vais a quedar para hacerlo?

-Pues no lo sé, ya lo hablare con ella después de clases

-¿Y cómo? Si se puede saber, si ni siquiera has hablado con ella antes

-Ya lo pensare, pero ahora vámonos que ya ha tocado la campana hace rato.

Entonces los dos se dirigieron juntos a la clase que les tocaba que era naturales.

CON KAGOME…

-Gracias por todo señor Loom, le veremos mañana para el primer día ¿no?

-Por supuesto, y gracias a ti, que ya nos estábamos quedando sin alumnos y gracias a ustedes 2 podremos seguir con el club-dijo un hombre de unos 27 años con el pelo corto negro con una pequeña cresta y los ojos de color verde. Llevaba puesta una chupa negra de cuero con unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una camisa también negra junto con unas converses verdes.

-No me las dé solo a mí sino también a Sango que se ha presentado voluntaria para acompañarme-dijo Kagome sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras agarraba a Sango del brazo.

-Sí, voluntariamente…-dijo Sango en un susurro mirando a otro lado para que nadie se enterara de lo que decía.

-Bueno, si eso es todo, ya nos veremos mañana ¿vale?-dijo Kagome alegremente

-Si eso es todo, ya nos veremos mañana, adiós- y el profesor se fue.

-Oye, ¿por qué me has metido en esto Kagome? ¡Yo no sé dibujar! -dijo Sango un tanto enfadada.

-Lo sé Sango y lo siento, pero si no hubiesen cerrado el club y no podría estar dentro, y por lo de dibujar no pasa nada, allí se supone que te enseñan a dibujar, además no se me ocurrió otra cosa, ¡perdóname Sango!- esto último lo dijo Kagome en tono de súplica.

-Vale no pasa nada- dijo Sango dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación-pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-¡De acuerdo!-dijo Kagome alegremente.

Entonces escucho como unos pasos rápidos llegaban a ellas y lo último que vio fue a un chico corriendo por el pasillo de espaldas hacia ella con balón de baloncesto en las manos.

PLOOFF! El chico se le cayó encima.

-Ay! Ve con más cuidado-dijo Kagome intentando incorporarse aunque sin ningún resultado ya que el chico no se le quitaba de encima-perdona ¿te puedes quitar de encima?-dijo Kagome un tanto incómoda por la situación.

-Ay! ¡Lo siento no fue mi intención! ¡Perdón!-dijo el chico levantándose lentamente de encima de Kagome.

-No pasa nada, pero la próxima vez ve con más cuidado-dijo Kagome dulcemente que ya se había levantado y le extendía su mano en forma de ayuda junto con una dulce sonrisa.

Entonces el chico levantó la mirada y se encontró con dos orbes marrones tan cálidos con dos soles y con un brillo que nunca había visto en otros. Vio a la chica detenidamente antes de coger su pequeña y tersa mano. La chica iba con el uniforme masculino junto con unas converses grises un tanto desgastadas. Tenía el pelo sedoso de color negro azulado hasta las caderas que caían en forma de cascada por los lados de la cara de esta. Sus labios, carnosos y con un toque de brillo labial que le extrañó ya que normalmente las chicas de su edad solían pintarse totalmente la cara con maquillaje al contrario de ella, aunque tampoco era que lo necesitara ya que era hermosa sin dudar. Su cuerpo, bien formado y lleno de curvas que dejarían a cualquier modelo de ropa a dos velas y su piel, fina y tersa como la porcelana y blanca como la leche pero sin perder sus colores rosáceos.

El cogió su mano en la que llevaba puesta un anillo del monstruo de las galletas un tanto grande y se incorporó. Kagome miró esta vez detenidamente al chico. Tenía el pelo plateado que le llegaba hasta los codos, unos ojos color dorado que le recordó a los gélidos y penetrantes de su compañero Sesshomaru, pero claro está estos no tenían nada que ver. Los de su compañero de pupitre no expresaban ni por asomo la alegría y la diversión como estos. Era de complexión atlética. Llevaba puesto el chándal del club de baloncesto masculino que estaba formado por una camiseta de tirantas transpirable de color negra bastante suelta y unos pantalones cortos también negros y transpirables junto con unas zapatillas de deportes negras. Si no fuera porque lo que llevaba era un chándal diría que iba de luto.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Kagome preocupada al chico

-Perfectamente ¿y tú?-preguntó el chico nervioso intentando no dejar ver el sonrojo que se le había formado en el rostro.

-Igualmente, bueno me llamo Kagome, Kagome Goofall ¿y tú?-preguntó Kagome extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo.

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha Taisho-dijo el chico respondiéndole el saludo.

-¿tú eres el hermano de Sesshomaru?-preguntó Kagome

-Síp, es mie hermano mellizo, ¿lo conoces?

-Sí es mi compañero de pupitre. Pues no os parecéis tanto, la verdad

-Que dices, si tienen el mismo color de pelo y ojos- dijo Sango metiéndose en la conversación.

-Puede que en el color del pelo pero en lo que reflejan sus ojos no se parecen nada, Sesshomaru tiene unos ojos fríos y un tanto tristes en cambio los de Inuyasha refleja alegría y desenfado, ¿no crees?

-Pues es verdad, ¡oye que no llegamos a naturales corre!-dijo Sango exasperada

-Tienes razón, bueno ha sido un placer hasta luego Inuyasha-dijo Kagome antes de ser arrastrada hasta su siguiente clase por Sango.

-Adió Kagome-respondió Inuyasha en susurro.

Pero otra persona observaba desde el marco de la puerta de su aula. Era una chica de pelo largo y negro que miraba un tanto celosa a la pareja.

-Maldita niñata, espera a que la coja y le dé su merecido-dijo enfadada.

EN LA CLASE DE KAGOME…

Había llegado justo a tiempo para su clase junto a Sango y se había sentado corriendo en su sitio.

Las horas restantes pasaron rápidas. Después de naturales tubo clase de canto. En ella la profesora pidió a cada uno que cantara algo para saber su tonalidad. Algunos no se atrevieron a cantar delante de todos así que decidieron pedirle a la profesora de hacerlo en privado. La profesora aceptó y se los llevó a otra sala a hacerlo. Cuando ese grupo cantó le tocó a Kagome.

-Señorita Goofall, es su turno. Me han contado que usted vino gracias a una beca de canto y danza. Entonces he de suponer que cantará bastante bien ¿no?

-No soy yo la que debe de contestar a eso profesora, si no los jueces ¿no cree?

-Está usted en lo cierto señorita Goofall, por favor comience con cualquier canción

-Profesora ¿puedo cantar una que haya escrito yo misma?

-Por supuesto cuando quiera

Entonces Kagome empezó a cantar.

We were both young when I first saw you,  
I close my eyes, and the flash back starts.  
I'm standing there. On a balcony of summer air.

I see the lights,  
See the party the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd,  
You say hello  
Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,  
I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
Tts a love story baby, just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quite because we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes, Escape this town for a little while  
Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run  
You'll be the prince, I'll be the princess  
Tts a love story baby, just say yes

Romeo save me, try to tell me how it is  
This love is difficult, but its real,  
Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess  
Its a love story baby, just say yes, oh,

I was tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think.  
He fell to the ground, and pulled out a ring

Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and thats all you know  
I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress  
Its a love story baby, just say yes  
Oh, Oh, Oh  
We were both young when I first saw you

(esta canción se titula Love story y es de Taylor Swift)

Cuando terminó de cantar, la gente se levantó, por supuesto menos Sesshomaru y empezó a vitorearla.

-Wow señorita Goofall, parece que estaban en lo cierto los juces. Solo por curiosidad ¿usted tiene un grupo de música?

-Sí señorita. Se llama "pilot". Mis compañeros vienen esta tarde desde España para tocar en la fiesta de fin de trimestre.

-Ya me lo venía venir ya que tiene muy buena voz señorita Goofall

-Vaya, gracias-dijo Kagome con pequeño sonrojo en su bello rostro.

_-Que bien canta, y ese sonrojo la hace más bonita de lo que es… ¡Pero en qué pienso! ¡Tengo que quitármela de la cabeza cueste lo que cueste!-_pensaba Sesshomaru

Ya habían pasado las siguientes dos clases que fueron matemáticas y química. Entre las dos hubo un receso de media hora para almorzar. Sango y Kagome se dirigieron a la azotea del edificio para comerse el almuerzo.

-Vaya Kagome, no sabía que cantaras así la verdad es que lo has hecho muy bien

-Gracias Sango, tampoco he cantado tan bien-dijo Kagome avergonzada

-Pues claro que sí, no te quites chicha a ver si te van a dejar por los suelos e... oye ¿Quién te ha preparado eso?-dijo Sango señalando su taper lleno de comida.

-¿Esto? Me lo ha preparado Rihito, mi mayordomo. Yo no quería que viniera pero el muy terco se vino a vivir en el mismo edificio que yo y todo. Debería haberse quedado en la mansión de mis padres de aquí de Manhattan, yo me sé apañar sola.

-¡Qué suerte tienes! Mi padre dice que me las apañe sola….

RIIIINGG!RIIING!

-Venga deja de quejarte y recojamos que no llegamos a química-dijo Kagome a lo que se llevó un unas cuantas carcajadas de parte de su amiga y a los pocos segundos las dos se estaban riendo juntas a carcajadas limpias.

La hora de química pasó rápida ya que no hicieron nada. El profesor se la pasó todo el rato durmiendo en su silla mientras que los alumnos no paraban de hablar y demás. Kagome por otro lado se puso a retocar su dibujo. Sesshomaru estaba vuelto hacia atrás hablando con Miroku y Sango aunque cuando empezaban a pelear él se separaba de su mesa y se ponía ver de reojo a su compañera.

Ya eran 4:00 de la tarde y la gente recogía sus cosas en la maleta para marcharse a casa. Kagome recogía todo corriendo ya que iba a llegar tarde a casa y tenía que prepararse para dirigirse al aeropuerto a recibir a sus amigos. Sus amigos se llamaban Hoyo y Bankotsu. A los dos los conocía desde el jardín de infancia y eran los mejores amigos que tenía. Hoyo estaba enamorado de ella desde los 10 años y ella lo sabía porque no paraba de pedirle salir siempre que podía.

Kagome junto a Sango salieron pitando del aula pero cuando estaban a punto de salir del instituto algo le agarró el brazo derecho a Kagome e hizo que las dos pararan de sopetón.

-Tenemos que hablar del trabajo de historia, Kagome-dijo la voz gélida de Sesshomaru.

-De acuerdo, Sango adelántate ten mi dirección- y le entregó a Sango un pequeño trozo de papel en el que ponía su dirección-enseguida te alcanzo

Sango asintió y se fue corriendo de allí.

-Bien ¿de qué quieres hablar?-preguntó Kagome a Sesshomaru. Esta tuvo que levantar un poco la cabeza debido a la diferencia de altura que claramente se veía en ese instante.

-Del trabajo de historia, ay que quedar para hacerlo, ¿te viene bien mañana?

-Sí. Por supuesto. Nos vemos aquí a las… 10:00 ¿te viene esa hora bien?

-De acuerdo. Tráete un portátil ¿Por qué tienes no?

-Por supuesto, bueno entonces hasta mañana, ¡Adiós!

Entonces Kagome salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Trabajo de historia 2

Entonces Kagome salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Sesshomaru se quedó viendo como su compañera de pupitre se alejaba de allí corriendo. Cuando se disponía a irse a su casa vio un papel en el suelo y supuso que se le había caído a Kagome en su carrera por llegar a casa. Lo cogió y vio que se trataba del dibujo que había estado haciendo durante todo el día.

-_Vaya, sí que dibuja bien. Por lo menos le ha servido de algo estar tanto tiempo dibujando y sin prestar atención en clase.-_entonces vio más detenidamente la cara del ángel dibujado y vio de que se trataba de él nada más ni nada menos-_mira por donde, si se parece a mí, bueno da igual mañana cuando nos veamos se lo devolveré.-_y con ese pensamiento final cogió su maleta negra de DC que estaba apoyada en la pared del edificio, se la colgó en un solo hombro y se fue a su casa mientras no paraba de observar el dibujo de Kagome.

CON KAGOME…

-¡Sango!-decía Kagome desde lejos a su amiga que ya se encontraba en el portero de su casa esperándola.

-¡Kagome! ¡Hasta que apareces!¿por qué has tardado tanto?-preguntó Sango preocupada

-Es que el autobús no llegaba y he tenido que esperar más- respondió Kagome apoyándose en sus rodillas mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento.

-Bueno da igual. Oye no me habías dicho que vivías en este edificio. Es uno de los más caros de la ciudad y además, según la dirección que me diste tu apartamento es el ático, el más grande… ¿estás segura de que me diste bien la dirección?-preguntó Sango.

-Por supuesto, llevo viviendo aquí ya desde hace 1 semana, ¿no crees que me acordaría ya?

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero es que es increíble, ¿cuánto dinero tienen tus padres?

-Pues… bastante… bueno ¿entramos?-dijo Kagome.

-Pues claro, tengo muchísimas ganas de ver tu casa-respondió Sango arrastrando a Kagome al interior del edificio.

Sango, en cuanto entro en el edificio se quedó con la boca abierta. Sí que era cierto que ese era uno de los más caros edificios de apartamentos de la ciudad. En cuanto pasó por la gran puerta de entrada al edificio gracias a la llave que traía consigo Kagome, se podía ver una gran sala decorada con estilo moderno. Las grandes paredes estaban pintadas de gris acompañadas por grandes ventanales que daban a un jardín exterior en donde había sillones de mimbre junto a mesitas de café redondas y ovaladas de cristal. En el interior, haciendo juego con el color de las paredes, 4 sillones pequeños de color negro puestos de forma rectangular, dejando en media una mesita de café rectangular de cristal. Otro sillón negro esta vez de 4 espacios que estaba situado entre dos de los anteriores sillones. Un diván se extendía a lo largo de una de las grandes ventanas situadas en la derecha, de color azul antiguo y a su lado una pequeña mesita de café de madera con aspecto gastado también del mismo color. La habitación estaba iluminada por pequeños apliques en las paredes de formas rectangulares, cuadradas y curvilíneas, además de una gran lámpara de techo que se encontraba apagada. Detrás de los sillones, un pequeño bar se extendía hasta toparse con la pared izquierda y justo al lado de este un ascensor junto a unas escaleras.

-Dios santo… ¿no me estarás gastando una broma, no?-dijo Sango sin creerse donde estaba.

-¡Que no pesada! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-dijo Kagome, pero antes de recibir una respuesta por parte de su amiga, Kagome la arrastró hacia el ascensor que ya se encontraba esperándolas para subir.

Al cabo de unos 2 minutos habían llegado a la última planta. La primera en salir fue Kagome con paso rápido, deseosa de llegar a casa para cambiarse de ropa e irse a recoger a sus amigos, y después Sango que al contrario de ella salió con paso lento aún impactada por lo que había visto en la planta baja.

Cuando Sango pasó la puerta del ascensor lo primero que vio fue un gran ventanal que daba la vista de toda la ciudad situada en una pared color beige con dos apliques lumínicos en cada lado que daban una luz gris y el suelo que estaba recubierto de una moqueta parecida a la de los hoteles. Sango después de salir completamente del ascensor vio que su amiga la llamaba desde el marco de la entrada de un apartamento que estaba al final del pasillo y parecía la única de toda la planta.

-¡Vamos Sango! ¡No hay tiempo de quedarse flipada con el ventanal! ¿O es que no quieres conocer a mis amigos?- dijo Kagome un poco hastiada del comportamiento de su amiga.

-¡Sí! ¡Voy!-respondió Sango que ya se dirigía corriendo en busca de su amiga que estaba ya dentro del apartamento.

Cuando entró por la puerta, Sango se quedó todavía más impactada de lo que estaba. Estaba en una grandísima habitación pintada de gris oscuro decorada con abundantes y preciosos cuadros y apliques lumínicos, sobre todo de cuadros que retrataban paisajes que también no solo había colgados sino también en el suelo o apoyados en la pared a medio hacer. También un gran ventanal en el fondo de la habitación, que al igual que la del pasillo daba la vista de toda la ciudad. Enfrente de la ventana había un pequeño sillón de estilo moderno de color negro junto a un diván negro también que parecían puestos en una posición para contemplar la ciudad desde la ventana. Delante de esta silla se encontraba un sillón dispuesto de forma que miraba a la pared derecha también de color negro y estaba rodeada de pequeños sillones más clásicos de color gris además de tener una lámpara en el lado izquierdo y una planta en la derecha. En el centro de este círculo se encontraba una mesita de café de cristal con un mantón de folios y pequeños lienzos llenos de dibujos y colores junto a lápices de colores, de grafito y pintura con pinceles y lo que parecía agua. Debajo de todo esto, en el suelo, estaba una alfombra de pelo gris muy agradable al tacto. En frente de los sillones una gran pantalla de plasma situada encima de un mueble de madera blanca junto un montón de videoconsolas como la wii, las play station 2y 3 y mucho más, un reproductor de DVD y amplificadores que tenían a su lado una guitarra española junto a un montón de partituras. En uno de los cajones que estaba abierto se podían ver los montones de videojuegos y películas. En el lado izquierdo de la habitación un pequeño escalón dejaba ver un pequeño bar en donde había una coctelera de metal y al lado izquierdo de este un pasillo bastante ancho por donde se veía solamente una pequeña luz. Al otro lado del bar se encontraba otro pasillo más ancho que el anterior cerrado por una puerta de color naranja en donde se encontraba Kagome apoyada esperando a su amiga que se encontraba lo que se dice "flipando en colores".

-¿Quieres entrar o prefieres quedarte en el marco de la entrada?-dijo Kagome soltando una pequeña carcajada.

Esta aún llevaba la mochila de colores en sus hombros y estaba mirando a Sango de forma divertida.

-¿Eh?-entonces Sango se dio cuenta de que aún no había pasado adentro-¡Ay! Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta…es que todo es tan… como decirlo…alucinante…bueno-dijo cambiando de tema-¿por dónde está tu habitación?

-Detrás de esta puerta, sígueme-dijo Kagome abriendo la gran puerta naranja dejando ver una habitación enorme con las paredes pintadas de vivos colores con muchos dibujos y motivos dibujados en ella. Justo en frente se encontraba una gran cama con el cabecero pegado a la pared del frente situado encima de dos escaleras blancas y que tenía sábanas negras de estilo moderno con muchos cojines de colores y formas diferentes. A un lado de la cama, todavía encima de los peldaños, había una mesita de noche de estilo antiguo color rosa antiguo gastado con un pequeño cajón. Encima de esta se encontraba una lámpara color naranja y un despertador digital rosa. Al lado izquierdo de los peldaños un armario enorme de dos puertas corredizas de dos colores distintos, azul y naranja junto a una cómoda de color amarillo con cajones de diferentes colores y encima de este pinturas, pinceles y partituras. A su lado, había una puerta de color negra con el picaporte de metal que dejaría paso seguramente a un baño. En los pies de la cama había un baúl de mimbre llena de manchas de pintura y tinta, y encima una guitarra eléctrica de color rojo eléctrico que su cable se extendía hacia el lado derecho de la habitación donde había un amplificador junto a una estantería de madera que tenía forma escalonada llena de libros y comics que casi no cabían en la habitación junto a un montón de fotos y dibujos, que no solo estaban enmarcados sino también pegados en las vigas de unión entre las baldas. Al lado de la estantería se encontraba un escritorio bastante amplio de color negro situado debajo de una gran ventana junto a una silla rosa de plástico de estilo moderno. Encima del escritorio había una lámpara de color amarillo que se encontraba iluminando la superficie de la mesa que estaba repleta de hojas y lápices junto a un portátil que parecía bien caro. En la pared en la que estaba pegada la cama, en la zona derecha una ventana de tres hojas dispuestas de tal manera que parecía hexágono partido por la mitad dejando un hueco en donde había una superficie de madera pintada de blanco a modo de sillón con un cómodo cojín de color violeta junto unos cuantos más pequeños. En el medio de la habitación había una alfombra circular de pelo rojo agradable al tacto encima del parquet. Encima de la alfombra había unos sillones puf de colores y en medio de estos una mesa rectangular llena de videojuegos junto a una nintendo, una gameboy advance y una psp. Las paredes estaban decoradas con posters de muchos grupos de música, dibujas animados, películas, animes y cuadros. Uno especialmente grande de "Doctor who" estaba en la pared izquierda. En la cabecera de la cama, en la pared, había un corcho lleno de fotos y recuerdos de conciertos y demás.

-Bueno este es mi cuarto, ¿Qué te parece?-dijo Kagome esperando una respuesta.

-Es… es… ¡ES LA CAÑA! Como me gustaría a mí tener un cuarto como este…menos por el poster ese de "Doctor who"…no sabía que te gustaran estas cosas.

-Bueno si soy un poco friki, jejeje-respondió Kagome con una risita nerviosa dejando encima de la cama su mochila y su archivador.

-Bueno da igual la verdad, pero no bayas pregonando por el instituto que si no las pijitas como Kikio y Kagura que desgraciadamente esta en nuestra clase, se reirán de ti, y si lo hacen ellas lo harán todos y yo no quiero que pase

-A mí me da igual eso la verdad, que digan lo que quieran cuando quieran y como quieran, parecen que no tienen vida haciendo eso-dijo Kagome sentándose en un puf de color rosa-bueno será mejor que nos cambiemos rápido que si no, no llegamos al aeropuerto

-Sí, tienes razón pero ¿Dónde me cambio?

-En el baño, ves esa puerta, pues ahí-dijo Kagome señalando la puerta negra-yo me cambiaré aquí mismo

-Está bien-respondió Sango dirigiéndose junto con su mochila al baño.

-Oye un momento ¿de dónde has sacado la ropa?- preguntó Kagome antes de que su amiga pudiese abrir la puerta del baño.

-Pues, ¿te acuerdas cuando me llamaron por megafonía a la hora de química? Pues era mi madre, que le había llamado yo desde el móvil en el recreo diciéndole que me la trajera

-A es verdad, bueno intenta tardar poco ¿vale?

-Sí, enseguida salgo-dijo Sango cerrando la puerta del baño tras de ella.

-A ver, ¿qué me pongo?-dijo Kagome abriendo el armario y cogiendo una camiseta ancha naranja fosforito junto con una chaquetilla negra sin mangas como las que se ponen los novios de una boda junto a un montón de collares y unos pantalones apretados de pitillo azul eléctrico junto con unas zapatillas de deporte altas de colores y un sombrero panamá negro con la cinta rosa fosforito y su anillo del monstruo de las galletas. Después abrió un pequeño joyero que estaba en unos de los cajones de la cómoda y sacó unos pendientes en forma de ositos de gominola, uno verde y otro rojo, un reloj negro y unas pulseras de colores fosforitos.

Al terminar de vestirse se sentó en un puf azul y esperó a su amiga para que le dejara el baño libre.

-Ya estoy- dijo Sango saliendo del baño con su mochila en el hombro.

Sango iba vestida con unos legins por encima de los tobillos negros, unas manoletinas negras, una blusa blanca y el pelo suelto.

-Pues déjame pasar que voy a terminar de arreglarme-dijo Kagome entrando en el baño.

Cuando Kagome salió tenía el pelo recogido en un moño rápido y con su sombrero puesto. Tenía puesto un toque de brillo de labios.

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo Kagome a su amiga cogiendo su móvil de su mochila, que era un samsung galaxy note 2 con muchas pegatinas de colores en la parte de atrás.

-Sí, vamos- y las dos salieron del cuarto y llegaron al salón donde se encontraba un hombre limpiándolo.

-Rihito nos vamos vale-le dijo Kagome al hombre.

-De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado-dijo Rihito dándose la vuelta para verla a la cara. Pero no pudo ya que esta se había ido ya.

EN EL AEROPUERTO:

-Cuánto tarda Kagome, ¿estás seguro de que vendrá?-preguntón un chico de pelo corto de color castaño de unos 15 años.

-Sí, además me dijo por teléfono que vendría acompañada, veras como viene rápido-respondió otro chico con el pelo largo y negro recogido en una trenza y también de unos 15 años.

-Espero que sea verdad, ya estoy cansado de llevar la guitarra arriba y abajo

-Venga no seas tan flojo que seguro que no pesa tan…

-¡CHICOS!-se oyó una voz femenina viniendo hacia ellos

-Ves, ¿Qué te dije? ¡KAGOME!-dijo el chico del pelo negro moviendo la mano hacia arriba para que se amiga lo viera.

Entonces, Kagome y Sango llegaron a donde estaban los chicos.

-Hey chicos, cuanto tiempo-dijo Kagome abalanzándose para darles un abrazo a sus mejores amigos-esta es Sango, es una amiga que he conocido en el instituto-les dijo separándose y poniéndose al lado de Sango con una gran sonrisa.

-Encantada, soy Sango-dijo esta alegremente.

-Encantado yo soy Bankotsu- dijo el chico de pelo negro.

-Y yo soy Hoyo, encantado-dijo ahora el de pelo castaño.

Entonces Sango se fijó bien en cada uno. Los dos eran bastante guapos. Bankotsu tenía los ojos color azul grisáceo y el pelo negro recogido en una larga trenza. Llevaba puesto unos vaqueros desgastados junto a una camisa a cuadros roja abierta con una camiseta gris debajo, además llevaba también unas deportivas de color rojas. Este llevaba una maleta de ruedecillas junto a una bolsa de mano. Hoyo tenía el pelo corto y castaño y sus ojos eran de color verde. Lllevaba puesto unos pantalones vaqueros junto a una camiseta azul y una sudadera roja. También llevaba deportivas pero estas eran blancas. Hoyo llevaba dos maletas de mano y una guitarra en el hombro.

-Oye Kagome ¿por qué habéis tardado tanto? Estoy cansado de llevar esto encima…-dijo Hoyo "cansado "de llevar sus cosas.

-¿Prefieres ir andando o qué? E tardado lo que he tenido que tardar, así que no te quejes

-Podríamos haber cogido un taxi y que nos llevase hasta el apartamento que hemos alquilado-dijo Hoyo a su amigo-así no tuviéramos que haberla esperado…

-¿Con qué dinero, Hoyo?-dijo Bankotsu ya bastante hastiado de su amigo-¡lo único que hubiéramos podido comprar sería un chicle con él, tonto!

-Vale, pero no te pongas así…-dijo Hoyo en el suelo intentando respirar ya que Bankotsu se le había tirado encima si avisar haciéndolos caer a los dos.

-¡Ey chicos, tranquilizaos por favor que estáis haciendo un numerito delante de todos¡-dijo Kagome intentando separarlos-¡QUE PAREIS YA!-y los dos pararon asustados por el grito de su amiga-Venga vámonos ya-y todos la siguieron hasta la salida.

-Los siento Sango, es que son muy payasos y no paran nunca…-dijo Kagome avergonzada dejando un suspiro en el aire.

-No pasa nada, tranquila-dijo Sango.

Entonces los cuatro se dispusieron a subir en un taxi que había pedido y pagado al final del trayecto Kagome. Cuando llegaron estaban en enfrente de un edificio de apartamentos del centro de la ciudad bastante cutre. Las chicas se fueron dejando solos a los chicos en su nueva casa por tres meses.

Kagome y Sango se fueron juntas a casa. Cuando estaban a mitad de camino se tuvieron en separar para irse cada una a sus casas. Cuando Kagome llego a su casa estaba todo oscuro menos la mesita de café que alumbraba con una lámpara a un plato de ensalada y a una carta No había nadie así que se dirigió a su cuarto junto con el plato de ensalada , un tenedor y la carta, se cambió la ropa por el pijama que era una camiseta apretada naranja con ranas de colores en distintos cuadros al estilo Marilyn Monroe y unos pantalones cortos verdes pistacho, dejó la carta en su mesita de noche, se sentó en el puf y empezó a comer. Luego se metió en la cama dejando antes el cuenco de la ensalada y el tenedor al lado de la carta y se fue a dormir no sin antes poner el despertador a las nueve ya que al día siguiente tendría que ir a hacer el trabajo con su gélido compañero de pupitre y había quedado a las 10:00 así que tenía que estar lista antes de esa hora y leer la carta que ponía en el sobre: _De Rihito para Kagome_. Abrió la carta poco a poco para no romper el delicado papel del sobre y sacó de él una hoja de papel de color naranja doblado para que cupiese en el sobre y que decía así:

_Kagome, te dejo la cena al lado de esta carta, ya sé que querías comer pastel pero no he podido comprarla. Me he tenido que ir corriendo por que me ha surgido un problema y Kaede no ha podido salir de la mansión de tus padres ya que están reformándola y la necesitaban allí, tampoco podremos estar contigo mañana así que te he dejado leche fresca en el frigorífico y cereales de los que te gustan en la despensa._

_P.D.: la próxima vez te conseguiré la tarta para cenar._

_Rihito._

En cuanto terminó de leer la carta la volvió a dejar en su sobre y encima de la mesita de noche, apagó la lámpara que estaba en ella, se tapó bien, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar en los brazos de Morfeo…

CON SESSHOMARU:

Estaba echado en su gran cama de sábanas azules con el pijama puesto viendo el dibujo todavía de su compañera.

-_Dibuja muy bien eso es indudable, y también canta muy bien…Además es muy guapa… ¡Pero qué digo! ¡Esto es impropio de mí! ¿Cómo podría gustarme ella si ni siquiera la conozco bien? Bueno da igual, me dormiré que mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para hacer el trabajo_-entonces dejó el dibujo encima de la mesita de noche y se acostó.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:

PIPIPIPI!

-Maldito despertador, ¿Dónde estará el dichoso botón para apagarlo?-dijo Kagome intentando alcanzar el despertador con una mano mientras se tapaba la cara con las sábanas-da igual me levantaré y punto, de todas formas tengo todavía que ducharme, prepararme y desayunar-dijo esta vez quitándose de encima las sábanas e incorporándose en la cama mientras se refregaba los ojos perezosamente.

Kagome se levantó de la cama a paso lento y se dirigió al baño. Una vez dentro se dispuso a llenar la gran bañera con agua caliente y jabón que olía a rosa y jazmín, se quitó la ropa, se recogió el pelo en un moño alto y se metió dentro. Al cabo de 15 minutos salió de él y se puso una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y salió hacia su cuarto. Al salir se dirigió al armario y cogió un vestido blanco corto de tela perforada de mangas cortas que dejaban visibles sus hombros y con un cinturón trenzado en la cintura de cuero junto a unas medias marrones y unas botas marrones vaqueras de tacón bajo. Después se quitó la toalla y se puso la ropa interior y encima la ropa que había escogido, seguidamente entró en el baño y en este se peinó, se puso sus pendientes de ositos de gominola y se puso un poco de brillo de labios. Después cogió su joyero y cogió su anillo del monstruo de las galletas junto a un montón de pulseras y collares diferentes, guardó el joyero y cogió su chupa de cuero marrón de detrás de la muerta, su portátil de dentro del baúl y su mochila con dinero, sus llaves de casa, sus colores, su portátil, dos cuadernos (uno para dibujar y otro para escribir) y su estuche, y su móvil que estaba encima de su mesita de noche al lado del cuenco de la cena de anoche. Luego se dirigió al salón, allí lo dejo todo y se fue por el pasillo del lado izquierdo que llevaba a la cocina y a otro montón de puertas. Cuando estuvo en la cocina, se dirigió al gran frigorífico y cogió la leche y la puso encima de la encimera roja y después se fue directa a la despensa de dónde sacó un paquete de cereales de chocolate y un cuenco. Se echó las dos en el cuenco y se dispuso a comer. Cuando terminó se dirigió al salón cogió sus cosas y se fue a donde había quedado para hacer el trabajo.

EN OTRO LUGAR…

BIBIBBIP!

Sonaba un despertador en una habitación de una gran mansión en la que un joven de 15 años de pelo plateado y ojos fríos se levantaba de la cama y apagaba el despertador. Este se fue al cuarto de baño que se encontraba al lado de la cama y se dio una ducha rápida. Después fue a su armario y cogió una camiseta azul de mangas cortas y unos pantalones vaqueros negros junto con unas deportivas negras. Se peinó en el baño y cogió su móvil que estaba encima de la mesita de noche que era un htc wildfire y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Luego cogió su mochila y metió en ella dinero, un cuaderno, su portátil, su estuche, sus llaves de casa y su libro de historia y se la colgó en su espalda. Después salió de la gran habitación y se fue escaleras abajo hacia la gran cocina en donde se hizo una tostada y se la tomó rápidamente. No había nadie despierto ya que era muy temprano para un sábado por la mañana, pero antes de pasar la entrada se acordó del dibujo de su compañera así que subió corriendo a su cuarto lo cogió y se fue de la casa cerrando con llave y de un portazo levantando a todos y cada uno que vivían en ella.

YA EN EL LUGAR DE ENCUENTRO…

Sesshomaru ya estaba en la puerta del instituto cuando escucho a alguien correr hacia allí diciendo su nombre. Entonces giró la cabeza al lado de dónde provenía el sonido y se encontró a Kagome que venía corriendo hacia allí.

-¡Sesshomaru!-dijo llegando al fin al lado de su compañero- siento llegar tarde es que el autobús no llegaba porque que se ha estropeado en mitad de camino y he tenido que ir andando todo el resto hasta aquí- dijo entrecortadamente recobrando el aliento.

-No importa, vamos-y empezó a andar-_Que bien le queda esa ropa… ¿pero que pienso? será mejor que lo olvide y hagamos el trabajo rápido-_pensaba mientras caminaba.

-Pero ¿adónde vamos?-dijo Kagome poniéndose a su lado de mientras caminaba.

-A la biblioteca del instituto, está detrás de él-respondió frio y sin mirarla- allí estaremos bien, no hay mucha gente

-Entonces perfecto-dijo Kagome regalándole una sonrisa alegre y sincera a su acompañante que lo único que hizo fue voltear a verla y enseguida quitó su mirada para que no le viera el sonrojo que se le había formado.

Entonces empezó a sonar el móvil de Kagome-Diga, a Bankotsu ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué?, lo siento hoy no puedo tengo que hacer un trabajo para el lunes con un compañero, no, no puedo ir a ensayar, bueno dile a Hoyo que ya lo haremos cuando podamos y por favor no hagáis tonterías, si, venga, hasta luego-y colgó.

-¿Quién era?-preguntó Sesshomaru

-Bankotsu, uno de mis amigos que ha venido para tocar conmigo en la fiesta del instituto de final de trimestre

-¿Y porque le has dicho que no haga tonterías?

-Porque estoy segura de que harán algo que tendré que pagar yo al final…-dijo soltando un suspiro al final.

No hablaron más hasta llegar a la biblioteca que les llevó unos 15 minuto ya que el instituto era bastante grande y tenían que rodearlo entero.

-Baya, sí que es grande el instituto, no pensaba que fuera tan grande-dijo Kagome a su acompañante mientras entraban en la biblioteca. Cuando estaban adentro buscaron una mesa y dejaron sus cosas, después se fueron a por libros para poder empezar el trabajo.

Cuando ya tenían varios libros sobre el tema se sentaron en la mesa junto a sus cosas y empezaron a trabajar. Durante todo el tiempo Sesshomaru no paraba de mirarla de reojo preguntándose qué es lo que le atraía de ella si ni siquiera la conocía bien.

Ya eran las 3:00 de la tarde y estaban acabando el trabajo. Solo les faltaba decorarlo y Kagome se ofreció a hacerlo ella en casa. Estaban sentados en una de las mesas de la biblioteca junto con sus portátiles y una pila de libros.

-Ya está, hemos terminado ¿no?- dijo Kagome esperanzada en acabar el trabajo echándose para atrás en la silla- solo queda decorarlo, y eso lo hago yo en casa ¿nos podemos ir ya? Tengo hambre…

-Sí, ya hemos terminado

-Entonces me voy, no soporto estar tanto tiempo en silencio-dijo Kagome levantándose de su asiento y recogiendo sus cosas que estaban repartidas por toda la mesa-¿vienes? Voy a la cafetería del frente, he quedado con Sango y Miroku-dijo sentándose en su lado de la mesa.

-Está bien, espera a que termine de escribir esto-entonces Sesshomaru siguió tecleando durante unos segundos y cerro el portátil, recogió sus cosas y se levantó de su sitio poniéndose al lado de Kagome-¿vamos?-y se pusieron en marcha hacia la cafetería.

Al cabo de 20 minutos (tuvieron que rodear de nuevo el edificio y cruzar la calle) ya estaban en la puerta de la cafetería. Esta estaba ambientada en los años 80 Dentro había pocas personas en la primera fila de asientos se encontraban Sango y Miroku esperándola sentados juntos en el mismo sillón.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué tal?-dijo Kagome sentándose en el sillón que estaba en frente de ellos dejando un hueco para Sesshomaru que se sentó justo después.

-Hey Kagome, no sabía que ibas a traer a mr. Cubito de Hielo

-Es que estábamos en la biblioteca haciendo el trabajo de historia y vosotros ¿lo habéis terminado?

-Sí, hemos quedado esta mañana también para hacerlo-respondió Miroku dejando llevar su mano a donde no debía.

-Exacto, y no ha parado de hacer eso, ¡ASI QUE PARA YA!

PLOFF! Miroku se lleva el pleno en toda la mejilla

-Jo Sanguito, ya sabes qué mano tiene vida propia…no seas tan mala-dijo Miroku sobándose la mejilla con la mano.

-Sí, lo que tú digas….bueno ¿y vosotros habéis terminado ya?pero antes de que Kagome pudiera hablar el camarero vino a tomar nota.


End file.
